


Driving together

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddle, Driving, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Phobias, hug, kiss, scared, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi I love you! " he said without thinking <br/>" what? " he blushed a little<br/>" I wanna kiss you! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving together

"finally, we are going to village! " said Eren with exciting 

"yeah... " mumbled Levi while driving 

" what's wrong? Aren't you happy? " Eren asked with a soft smile 

" I would if we stayed home" he said while sulking a little 

"oh come on! It's hot in town"

"but there will be too many bugs" he said and shivered a little when he thought about it 

"I know you hate bugs but you will really like there "

" yeah, yeah "

He was acting irritated because he was scared of bugs and didn't wanted to say it. He knew that he would hate that village. But in the end he still was driving the car to its way. It was obvious that Eren made him to do so. His boyfriend was talking about this trip for a week and in the end he made Levi to say yes. He could still say no, but he didn't wanted Eren to be sad. Now his goal was to see him smile. But... Those bugs... 

"we are here" shouted Eren 

Tall trees were looking at them from the large sky. Sun was rising down and cold wind was making their hair messy. Big house was standing on the green ground . It had garden too with beautiful flowers. It was too big for two people... 

"it's this?"asked Levi in shock 

"yeah . like it? " he looked at him

" yeah... It's huge! " Levi was still looking at it 

" I know right? Me and Mikasa were going here on holidays... I love this place! "

Eren walked into the garden and unlocked the door. House looked bigger in the inside. Levi started to check out if it was messy or dirty. But when he realised that it was clean he looked confused. 

" why is it so clean? " he asked 

" oh that's because our neighbour comes here and lookes after it. She is a good women " he smiled and went to second floor. 

House was comfortable for both of them end Levi became to like it. He was sitting on the sofa and reading a book while Eren was making something to eat. He was really happy because it wasn't hot here and he was at his beloved place. 

But... 

Night was awful. Chilly weather that was in the evening disappeared and only hot air stayed. It was so much hot that they were sweating in the bed. Air was too heavy and Levi couldn't breath. He got irritated and went out side. It was little better there, at least wind was blowing sometimes. He was sitting on the ground and looking up the sky. It was dark, stars weren't shining nor was moon. He didn't wanted to go back but he knew that sooner or later Eren would look for him. 

" what are you doing? " asked Eren in tired voice. He sat beside him and pressed Levi's shoulder with his head. 

" were you looking for me? " he ignored Eren's question 

" yeah, I thought you were in toilet but then I saw that door was open " he yawned 

"yeah it too damn hot! Air is so heavy that I can't breathe. " he said and glanced at him 

" sorry... I dragged you here" Eren looked down

"yes, you did " Levi didn't bother to lie

" so mean! You should had said that I was wrong and hugged me" he started to sulk

"you are telling me to lie brat? "he raised his voice 

" you... "

Eren stopped talking when he saw big bug sitting on Levi's shoulder. He didn't know what to do, if he would tell him, Eren knew that Levi would start to panic. 

" Levi I love you! " he said without thinking 

" what? " he blushed a little 

" I wanna kiss you! " 

He said and touched Levi's lips with his. While he was kissing him, he touched his shoulder to throw that bug away. When he did that he stopped kissing him and sighed. 

"huh . what was that for?”

” I... ” Levi stopped him

"T-There was a bug... Right?" His voice was shaking

”Levi...” he got stopped again

”some shitty bug on my shoulder"he started to shake ”I'm going to take a bath and throw this shirt”

” Levi,please calm down ”

Eren tried to hug him.his boyfriend was still mumbling "bug". Eren started to panic and kissed him again, while pressing his whole body to him.Levi stopped shaking and kissed him back,but his heart was still beating fast.was grabbing Eren's shirt and breathing heavily.

” I think that ..we should go here more often" Eren said while smiling

"What?" Levi got angry

” I want to see how you are shaking and grabbing my shirt more often” he laughed

"I see...so you don't want to eat anything tomorrow"He went inside.

"What? Levi come on! You know that I can't cook,I'm sorry" Eren followed him and started to apologize

 

well,I hope Levi gave him something to eat in the end...or not...

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda..um..bad?...


End file.
